Re: Destiny Island Adventures
by kirabook
Summary: AU: Life is simple on Destiny Island. 4 year old Sora and Roxas lived normals lives with their mother and their friends. When darkness comes, normal is no longer an option. - NO Pairings. Ven Older Brother -
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**The Beginning**

A dark cloaked figure stood on the smaller beach, observing the larger island not too far from in the distance. He stood there for a long while; it was nostalgic, yet, claustrophobic. Turning away, he concentrated instead on the strangely curved tree, the same one from his childhood. It was the same, not a thing out-of-place from his old memories.

"There, you see? An empty world... like a prison. You should feel right at home." He laid a body wrapped in a white blanket on the tree. The waves continued calmly crashing as they always did. The wind continued blowing. From far away, one might assume the white blanket gently blowing in the wind was a ghost, they would not be far from the truth.

The boy stared blankly at the ground below him. Unfeeling. Unmoving. He felt his tired consciousness slipping away as he closed his eyes, not registering the uncomfortable surface his body laid. Everything turned dark. He saw nothing. He had no thoughts, no fears, no happiness, no warmth. Was he cold? No.. he was too hot, he almost felt like he was burning from the inside. He stayed like that, fading more and more, but he heard something.

"Where am I?" He heard a voice say, or did he really? He did not recognize a voice, it was more like he… felt it? Was that possible?

"Who's there?" The boy inquired, a new curiosity forming in the blank canvas of his mind. A bright light appeared in his darkness, sparkling brilliantly as it slowly grew closer and closer. The boy was falling, realizing it was not growing. He was falling. It was like a pool of water. Can you fall so quickly in water he wondered?

The blanket around him dissolved into bright bubbles, leaving him shirtless. The cold replaced the heat at first, but the farther he fell, the warmer he grew, but this warmth was not the heat that burned him.

The brightness came even closer now, he pondered why. He opened his eyes, gracefully landing on a large disk of light. He looked around, still dazed, yet not confused. He did nothing, but eventually the voice spoke again.

"I am ….a young heart... only a few years old." Again, he did not hear the voice, yet it was a clear as a bell. He simply felt it.

"But this is..." The boy trailed off, already knowing where he was. "Why are you in my heart?" He questioned. He could not recall why he was here either, but this was his heart. The structure stood broken, empty, and blank, like he was. He waited a short pause before the voice returned.

"The light brought me... I saw it shining in the distance... I followed it here" The boy listened, bringing his hand to his heart in realization.

"... Yes... that is my light." The boy slowly looked to the edge of the black platform he stood on, taking in the large fractured that marred the once complete structure. "But... my heart if fractured." It looked as though someone hammered at it before finally ripping a piece of it away. It was jagged and cracked. Smaller pebbles slowly crumbled away, falling into oblivion piece by piece. He did not have much time left. "But now... the little I have left is slipping away."

The space was silent for a while before the voice spoke. "Then, you should join your heart with mine."

"Huh?" The boy was hardly able to react at all. He stared blankly at the platform below him. It began to glow even brighter, if that were possible. The jagged broken area filled in with pure light.

"Now, our hearts have touched." The voice explained. The area newly filled blinked brightly in completion. "Nothing else will slip away." The boy looked up into the empty dark space around his platform; he listened silently, hand still placed on his bare chest. "And one day... you'll be strong enough to win back the part that you already lost."

"...Right... thanks." The boy answered gratefully, his voice less empty as the littlest of emotion returned. He closed his eyes, fisting the hand on his chest. He felt more like himself, although he could not remember how he felt.

"It's time to wake up now." The boy's vision became dark again, but it was not as empty. The voice spoke, "All we need to do is... "

"Open the door." The boy spoke aloud, for the first time actually hearing the voice align with his. The surface of the platform glowed brilliantly again, slowly shattering into thin fragments as an image of himself appeared below. The previously empty white canvas revealed a stained glass illustration beneath, perfectly reflecting the self he did know, the one empty of important memories and ideals that were dear to him.

The black-coated figure stood silently, observing the empty body before him. He assumed he had faded into nothing after all. Disappointed, he slowly walked away, ignoring the familiar beaches and oceans around him. His mind concentrated on other things, planning plans B, C, and D. The first had not failed completely, but there was no way he could continue with it now.

He stopped when heard rustling from behind him. Turning swiftly, he stood there in awe, observing raised hand of the boy, summoning a keyblade.

Ventus woke with a start. The alarm buzzed next to him. He tiredly sat up with a stretch and a yawn. He sat there for a moment, trying to recall his dream. Sadly, like many other dreams, the details evaded his memory fading away faster by the second. He reached for the old bell alarm to switch it off.

Soon enough, the smallest sense of familiarity returned. The sky he remembered gazing into and the sand he recalled observing, it all made sense. Ven was dreaming about home, Destiny Island. Certain someones birthdays were coming, no wonder he was dreaming about home. Soon, he would be able to see them again.

Smiling, Ven got out of bed and dressed. He had to prove to Master Eraqus that he would be prepared to visit home again, so it was only logical to train extra hard.

* * *

Two children slept peacefully in their beds that were only a foot apart. The room was full of blue paints and red decor. Littered on the floor were toys and clothes that the children neglected to clean the previous days. It was morning. Light poured into the window, ebbing young Roxas away from sleep.

One of the young boys tried uselessly to block the sun from his eyes, going as far to put a pillow over his face, but it was too late. He sat up, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. The smell of breakfast chased the rest of sleep away. Roxas slowly turned his attention to his sleeping brother, seeing the sun had not yet awoken him from slumber. He was jealous, why was his bed farther from the window?

"Sora, wake up. It's morning and mom's making breakfast." Roxas slipped out of bed, stepping to his brother's bedside. The other boy did not stir from his sleep, continuing to snore lightly.

"Sora." Roxas tried, shaking Sora in an attempt to wake him. Refusing to fully awake, Sora turned away from Roxas, pulling his blankets tighter to his body. Roxas huffed he did not like being ignored. Not waiting any longer, Roxas dressed himself, heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast without his sleepy brother.

"Good morning." Their mother had already set the table. She glanced over, finding only one of her sons. "Where is your brother?" She questioned. She did not really have to ask, Sora was not an easy child to wake.

"He wouldn't wake up, so I left him alone." His mother smiled, giving him a soft pat on the head. He smiled in return, taking his places at the table.

"Well, since you woke up first, you get the extra piece of bacon." Roxas cheered happily as she set another piece on his plate. The sound of rushing footsteps filled the small, but cozy home. The sound was not a mystery for long; a half dressed Sora came skidding into the kitchen.

Sora pouted, "Why does he get the extra bacon?" He crossed his arms and their mother sighed. She came to him, twisting shirt on properly and to putting his legs in the correct holes.

"Remember when I said, 'The early bird catches the worm'? Well today, Roxas caught the extra piece of bacon. Maybe you'll wake up first next time. Now come on, eat your breakfast." She pulled out the chair for him and placed his plate next to his brother. Sora took his seat, no longer pouting, but still disappointed.

The twins ate their meal and finished preparing for the day before heading out to play. A few of the local island boys planned an important battle royale for today. The grand prize was complete bragging, if you defeated everyone, you were fighting king.

"Be home by sunset!" Their mother called, watching them race down the sandy sidewalk. Neither of the boys responded, but they understood well. Their island was small; it would take no time for them to arrive to the Small Island located off the shore.

They ran along the sandy path, eventually spotting a familiar head of red hair walking to the deck, as they were. They also noticed a head of unfamiliar blond hair accompanying her. The boys stopped in their tracks, staring ahead in curiosity.

"Is that Kairi?" Sora commented, followed by Roxas nodding in confirmation. "Who is that other girl?" He inquired soon after, but Roxas only responded with an unsure shrug.

"I don't know... never seen her." It was not everyday someone new appeared on the island. They glance at each other, no harm in finding out whom this mystery person was. They caught up to the girls, skidding to a stop when Kairi turned to greet them.

Kairi crossed her arms, fixating stern eyes on the boys. "Roxas, Sora, you aren't on Small Island yet? You're going to be late!" Kairi did not appear fazed by the blond girl standing next to her. The girl had light blue eyes and blond hair, a lighter shade than Roxas's. She was the same height at Kairi and wore a simple white dress with small stars decorating the bottom.

She stood behind Kairi, peeking around her to observe the two boys.

"Who is the new girl Kairi?"

"This is my cousin Naminé." She answered. "She's not from here. She's from far away, like me." It is well known to the children that Kairi came from somewhere else as well. She often told them stories of her old home. She easily described what it was like, all of it still fresh in her young memories. "She's staying with me at my Aunt and Uncle's house."

"Nice to meet ya." Roxas greeted with a smile, Sora 's head bobbed in agreement with his brother. Naminé said nothing. She was holding a small. She smiled kindly in return. "Come on, we still have to get to the battle before they start without us!"

Together, they rushed to the pier, sparing a wave to the coast guard. He ensured the children and other sailors made it safely to the surrounding smaller islands of Destiny Island. The boys took their shared boat and pushed it into the water with little trouble.

"We're here!" Sora announced, arriving at the dock of the smaller island. He ran to the group of boys around his age, leaving Roxas to tie up the boat. Riku glanced at the approaching group, but noted the new girl walking behind Kairi.

"Who is that?" Riku questioned. "Is she from another world too Kairi?" Kairi nodded, stepping next to Naminé.

"You're quick Riku! She's my cousin Naminé. She's living with me now."

"Why?" The idea of other worlds was more than interesting, it was exciting. Traveling seemed a lot more fun than staying here. Naminé remained silent, shyly stepping behind Kairi again. Kairi shrugged, unsure how to answer. Although Riku wanted to hear more, he decided he would ask some other time.

A tall boy stepped forward, drawing the attention of everyone around him. Although he curious about the new girl, his patience was thin. "Shouldn't we be starting the duel now? Sora and Roxas were already late." He easily juggled a ball in one hand, eyeing the twins. Sora sheepishly rubbed his head, looking away.

"Can I join in?" Eyes and attention returned to Kairi, it was impossible not to see her eager expression. "Look." She continued, reaching around and pulling out a large stick. "I found this stick on the way to use as a weapon. I think I'd be good competition." The area grew silent. Everyone observed the stick that was sure to split into pieces after one whack. A few children laughed, she would not last long with that.

Angry from the laughing response, Kairi stormed away with a huff, Naminé following closely behind.

Hours passed. The children fought each other one on one in a tournament style battle organized by Riku. Riku claimed winner once again, disappointing everyone once more. Some demanded another battle and rematches, but Riku was having none of it.

"We should all go home now before the coast guard leaves." Riku instructed, placing the winner shell into his pocket. They could not afford a real trophy after all. Many were hesitant at first, but eventually agreed.

Their walk home was the same as usual; most of them lived on the same street on the main island. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Kairi announced, stopping at the mayor's home. The mayor was Kairi's Uncle. She waved goodbye, walking towards the humble home with Naminé in tow.

"Wait!" Sora called out, stopping the girls in their tracks. "Can we borrow a storybook again for bedtime? You have all the cool books." Long ago, Kairi explained that there was a large library with all sorts of books for her to read along with her Grandmother in her old home. She brought a few with her when she arrived on Destiny Island, which she allowed her friends to borrow from time to time.

"Sure!" She grinned and rushed inside her home. She returned soon enough, book in hand. "My grandma used to read me this book and tell me this story all the time. I think you'll like it." She explained. "You guys better take care of it."

"Of course we will." Roxas responded, taking the book gratefully.

* * *

"Mom, Kairi gave us another book to read." Sora announced, standing calmly as he allowed his mother to pull his pajama shirt over his head.

"She did?" Sora rushed over, grabbing the book from his night table and handing it to her. She looked at the book curiously, taking in its black book cover. "Well, get into bed and I'll read it." They scrambled onto their beds, pulling the covers onto themselves. Anticipation covered their faces. She giggled at their enthusiasm, pulling a chair between their beds. "Can you read the title?" She questioned, letting them view it.

"Mmm... The Light?" Roxas answered, speaking slowly as he sounded out the syllables. She smiled proudly.

"That's right. You're a great reader Roxas. And I'm sure you won't fall behind either, right Sora?" She smiled as her other son shook his head, he would not give up learning to read better. She turned to the book to herself, observing the cover again.

"It's titled, 'The Light'." There was no author strangely. She assumed the story was probably an old tall tale reprinted for children's enjoyment and author unknown. She carefully opened the book, letting her children view the first few pages.

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. " The page was full of many figures. They seemed to be people without any discernible features other than smiles. The rest of the page was a beautiful landscape full of lush trees and green grass with patches of colorful flowers as far as the eye could see.

She flipped the page, the figures from the previous page reached towards a bright light hovering above them. "Everyone loved the light." Their mother turned the page, this image much less friendly than the previous.

"Then people began to fight over it." She read. "They wanted to keep the light for themselves." The figures from before were now facing each other; comical frowns replaced the kind smile. Others were looking and reaching desperately for the light, pushing others away.

"And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts." The page was a glossy black. Many hearts seemed to fade into the darkness of the page, black wisps appeared to swallow them whole.

"It covered everything, and the world disappeared." The page shown completely black, nothing of the previous light and happiness from the beginning remained. ""But... small fragments of the light survived... in the hearts of children."

On the following page stood a group of children, still colored in white, deeply contrasting the black page behind them. "With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now." The next page pictured small figures, children, reaching out to a ball of light. A sole child held it, as if he were melding their pieces together.

"But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness, locked away by one special child." The page illustrated a black keyhole, plastered in the middle of the now white page. "That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. Only he can unlock it."

"Someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return," the page displayed peaceful scenery complete the green grass, lush trees, and many flowers. It radiated peace and light. "So, listen, children. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."

She closed the book, peering at her children. Roxas slept peacefully; Sora well on his way. She smiled, tucking them into gently and gracing their foreheads with soft kisses. "Good night, sleep tight." She placed the book on night table, leaving the room. She glanced over to make sure they were still sleeping, leaving all but a crack in the doorway.

* * *

End of 'The Beginning'

_**Last Updated:** May 17, 2013_

**Notes:**

Hello everyone! Just a reminder, this is a rewrite of my old (and first) fanfiction for Kingdom Hearts. I've decided to rewrite it for various reasons (said reasons can be found in the latest chapter of the old DIA)

- Cover art by me

- Both of my Beta's are busy. T_T

- As you can see, I changed the dialog a bit for Ven and 'the mysterious voice' at the beginning of the chapter.

- Kairi mysteriously appeared on Destiny Island a little earlier than canon. She is staying with her Uncle and Aunt for the time being. Since her move to DI was recent, she still clearly remembers what it was like. Following real life and normal canon, she won't remember much by the time she is 14.

- I also changed around the story from KH a little for the purpose of the story of course.

- Regular uploads will begin when I have finished writing the whole fic. I expect it to be complete by June/July. Each chapter will be 3000-6000 words each.


	2. Chapter 2 - Finger Painting

**Finger Painting**

"Thanks for letting us borrow the book, Kairi." Sora handed the book to her, although he almost hesitant.

"Did you like it?" Roxas averted his eyes, pretending to whistle even though he did not know how. Sora looked down, shuffling his feet. "... You did read it, right?"

Roxas sighed, ready to confess. "We fell asleep halfway through."

"That just won't do!" Kairi insisted, handing the book back to Sora. "You should read the whole thing while you're awake. It even has pretty pictures. Keep it until you do, ok?" She smiled. Sora nodded eagerly, holding the book closely. Naminé stood there, still quiet, but nodding in agreement with Kairi.

Roxas watched the girls go back to their strange activities, picking flowers and organizing them by color. "So, what are you doing out here?" He asked, noticing some flowers tied together.

"We're making a flower chain." Surprised, Sora and Roxas turned their attention to Naminé as she spoke. "The longer the flower chain is, the happier you'll be."

"So we're making it as long as we can." Kairi added, tying on another to the end. "Do you want to join us?" The boys looked at each other.

Roxas shrugged and looked at the girls with an unsure expression. "Well... we don't know how to make flower chains."

"Don't worry! We can teach you. It's easy once you get the hang of it!" Still curious, Sora took a seat next to the girls, focusing on them as they carefully tied a few flowers together. "It's like tying shoelaces..." She trailed off, realizing she never saw either boy with shoelaces. Again, the brothers gave each other puzzled looks, leading Kairi to conclude they could not do that yet either.

"Naminé, we've got a lot of teaching to do!"

The group of friends happily continued the flower chain for a while. It was well into the afternoon when a proud Riku stopped in front of them, observing their work.

"You guys making a flower chain?" Roxas, Sora, and Kairi bobbed their heads eagerly, holding some of the chain they were proud to call their own. "That's cool... for Kairi and Naminé. But, why are you guys playing with flowers? That stuff is for girls." Riku crossed his arms smugly, their expressions went from surprised, to embarrassed, to defensive.

"Flowers aren't just for girls." Roxas denied. "And these aren't just flowers, it's flower chain. It's magic."

Riku huffed, reaching into a pocket before pulling out a small gold crown. "Well, my new golden crown is much more 'magic' than that stuff." Impressed, Sora and Roxas came closer to get a better look.

"Can we see?" Sora asked, reaching forward. Riku pushed Sora's hand away, confusing the boy.

Riku placed the crow on his head, looking down at the boys who were only inches shorter than he was. "You can see, but not touch. I'm the King here; no one but me can touch the crown unless you defeat me." He crossed his arms, still looking at the twins; they would take him up on his challenge for the gold painted, paper mache, mini crown. "Right now, Kairi and Naminé are the princesses, and you two are the slaves."

Offended by the obvious downgrade, both boys gained a new fiery spirit. "You're on!" Roxas rushed to equip his usual wooden sword, soon followed by an eager Sora.

"Aw Riku, now it's going to take forever to make our chain longer." Kairi huffed, even as she continued to tie another flower onto the end. They made so much progress already, but having two extra hands speed up the process.

"It's ok Kairi. I'm sure they'll come back to help another day." Riku waved goodbye, heading off in the same direction as his soon to be opponents.

* * *

Dressed in her pajamas, Kairi called out good night to her Aunt and Uncle from her door, cracking it close before she climbed into the bed next to her cousin Naminé. She maneuvered her legs under the warm sheet and comforter before pulling the covers to her chin.

"Are you ready to go to bed, Naminé?" She glanced toward her cousin before switching off the table lamp beside the bed. She laid there, waiting for an answer, but sat up when her cousin did not answer. Naminé was staring at her latest drawing Kairi noted. It was a drawing of a big heart, nothing out of the normal, Kairi thought. "That's a pretty picture."

Naminé closed the notebook and set it aside, getting under the covers similarly to how Kairi did moments ago. "I'm ready to sleep." She answered.

* * *

Flashlight in hand, Sora took out the book he was given earlier that day. He intended to finish the book by himself as his brother slept.

He looked at the glossy black cover. Nothing was on the cover other than a strange white glow and a simple title, "The Light". He read to himself. He flipped the book open quietly. The first few pages were happy and fun illustrations. Although the figures had no facial features, Sora could tell they were joyful people.

He flipped more pages, becoming a little anxious of the not so happy images. Not caring for the words, he skipped through until the pictures became 'happy' again. He stopped on the very last one. Squinting, Sora brought the flashlight closer to the page, viewing the pretty landscape before looking to the words.

"Be... lieve in the light. And the darkness will never defeat you." Proud of his reading, he continued. "Your heart will shine with its power... and push the darkness a-" Light from the hall washed into the room, startling Sora from his concentration.

"Sora, why are you still awake?" His mother stood at the door, giving him a stern expression. Not wanting to get into more trouble, Sora turned off the flashlight and returned the book to the nightstand. He pulled the cover over himself and laid there as if he were never awake.

His mother sighed, glancing at Roxas who was still asleep. She cracked the door again, Sora would not get up again that night.

* * *

The sound of pleading echoed through the large chamber of castle. A special day was coming, and Ven had to be there. "Please Master Eraqus. I've really been working extra hard for a while. I think I can handle myself."

"I have already explained, Ventus. It is too dangerous for you to leave this place. You know of the dangers that await any opportunity to get at you." Disappointed, Ven looked to the floor.

"But it's my brothers fifth birthday..." He looked back to his master's face, but the man was not going to budge. Yes, he understood the dangers. He remembered the strange rouge youth Vanitas somehow knew exactly where he was going. Vanitas would attack on sight for some unknown reasons. Master Eraqus was hesitant to let him go to other worlds for his own safety, but his master saw him training hard and getting stronger by the day. Was that not enough?

"I'm sorry Ventus, but the answer is no. You are too young to travel."

"What if we escort him Master?" Surprised, Eraqus turned to the female voice that spoke. Terra and Aqua stood nearby. "We have already been to a few worlds, and we're both old enough to go on our own. That's enough to protect Ven, right?" Eraqus remained silent, still looking unsure.

"We're not too far from taking the Master Exam. This can be practice, escorting weak lost souls to where they need to go." Terra ignored Ven's silent protest at the "weak" and "lost" description, openly teasing the boy he considered a younger brother.

"... I suppose that is acceptable... I will allow the three of you to travel to Destiny Island for three days at the most. There will be consequences if you are late to return, like any other mission." Ven was ecstatic, bowing respectfully in sync with Terra and Aqua. "If there are any signs of danger, you are to return immediately. We must not involve normal people in our affairs." Eraqus gave the three of them stern looks, gracefully returning to his office.

He waited until Eraqus was out of sight and hearing range before he launched his attack, aiming for Terra's stomach. Terra easily caught his fist; Ven was still much slower than he. "I'm not 'weak' or 'lost'!"

"Of course not. But, how else were we going to convince him? He obviously didn't think much of your training lately." Defeated, Ven sighed.

"All that extra training wasted..."

"I don't think so Ven." Gently petting his head, Aqua spoke encouragingly. "We didn't travel much when we were fifteen either. Give the Master some time, you're still just a kid to him. I'm sure he'll come around soon." There was a small pause before a smile broke across the younger boy's face.

"Thanks guys... I don't know what I'd do without you." He could not ask for better friends. He did not want to ponder about where he would be if they were not helping him every step of the way. He wanted to make them proud, even though he knew they already were.

"Since we're travelling tomorrow we should get some sleep." Terra stretched as he spoke, he finished training with Aqua moments ago. "And washed up."

"I'm surprised you even mentioned washing up this time Terra. Normally you skip right over it." Aqua let out a comical snort, her good friend did not always value good hygiene. Ven looked between them curiously. He knew them for a good year or two now, but there were still things he did not know of.

"Hey! That was from a long time ago! I've changed!" Aqua ignored him, heading to her room to wash up for a nice rest in bed.

* * *

Two brothers lay on the shores of the small island midday. The clouds above were puffy and white as always, moving lazily across the sky into the blue white abyss of the distance sky. Sora was well on his way to another nap. The warm sand was one of the most comfortable places to sleep. Roxas stared up at the sky, trying to decipher the strange shapes and match them to any creatures he has seen in books and on TV.

Sora broke the perfect calm, sitting up. Startled, Roxas also sat up, looking to his brother in confusion. "What's wrong Sora?" Sora looked excited.

"Venny is coming home." He answered.

"... How do you know that?" Roxas questioned, quite skeptical. He grew more skeptical when Sora looked unsure himself.

"I don't know... I just know it."

"You just know it?"

Sora thoughtfully glanced at his brother, but no explanation came to mind. "Yeah."

"Maybe... it's because our birthday is tomorrow." Roxas concluded. After a moment, Sora agreed.

"Maybe that's why. Venny said he'd be here on our birthday for sure." Roxas agreed, but became alert when he saw Riku approaching from the distance. He grabbed Sora by his collar and dragged him into a bush.

Nearly choking, Sora coughed, pulling Roxas's hand off his collar. "Roxas! What are-" Sora was silenced when Roxas slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Or Riku will hear you!" He waited until Sora calmed down before he removed his hand. "Remember, we're supposed to get revenge on Riku for making us slaves and claim his crown for ourselves."

Sora nodded seriously. "Right... how are we supposed to get revenge again?" Sora rubbed his head in shame, he had forgotten the plan Roxas created the previous day. Roxas sighed, Sora was never eager for payback.

"We're just going to stick a crab in his pants when he isn't looking. Remember?" It only took a moment for Sora to recall. "We just have to find one first. But we have to be extra careful that he doesn't find out."

Roxas reviewed the plans, but the twin boys failed to realize that their good friend Riku had found their location already. While they were distracted, no doubt plotting against him, he made the preemptive strike. Riku acquired a bucket from the supply room on the small island and easily caught two small hermit crabs, perfect for the two smaller boys.

Bucket in hand; he snuck closer to the bush where he could still see the boys' feet sticking out as they whispered to each other. Without a moment's pause, he poured the water-filled bucket into the bush on top of them.

The twins sputtered, escaping from the bush, soaked head to toe. Confused, they looked around, but it was hard to miss the silver haired boy grinning in front of them.

Quite upset from the sudden soaking, Roxas stood first. "Riku! Why did you pour water on us?!" Content, Riku placed the bucket down.

"I didn't just pour water on you." He answered, staring at the brothers as if expecting something. A confused looked passed across Roxas's face, but a startled one soon replaced it. He sidestepped right before a frantic screaming Sora rammed into him.

"?! Sora, what's wrong?!" Sora did not answer, continuing to yell. He raced to the small pond nearby, hopping into it with no hesitation. The sound of struggling splashes escaped from the small pond, but Roxas attention shifted to himself as he felt sharp pinching in his overall shorts.

Roxas yelped in panic, quickly pulling down his shorts to find the source of the painful pinching. He found the wiggling hermit crab clamped onto his bottom. He pulled the crab off him, tossing it aside onto the sand. It was not a painless procedure as evidenced by his eyes becoming watery. Roxas refused to cry, looking at Riku angrily.

"Riku! This is all your fault!"

"I know. But you guys were going to do it to me first." Riku knew his assumptions were right as Roxas angry expression turned into a surprised one. He crossed his arms as a soaked shortless Sora came closer. "This should teach you guys a lesson. Right?"

Sora nodded solemnly, sniffling from the pain he experienced moments ago and coughing from the water he swallowed when jumping in the small pool. Roxas stubbornly crossed his arms, refusing to acknowledge their loss.

Prepared to butt heads once again, Riku and Roxas prepared to challenge each other to another spar. The boys halted when surprised gasps sounded nearby. The trio of boys looked to the docks, finding two surprised and shocked girls looking at the scene.

The girls said nothing. They covered their eyes with childish blushes soon tinting their young faces. Sora and Roxas stood confused and oblivious, but neither asked why the girls were blushing. Riku easily concluded why the girls behaved as they did, he did not hesitate to laugh at the entire situation.

The twin boys turned to Riku surprised by his sudden outburst. They looked to each other with questioning glances.

"The girls can see your undies!" Riku explained soon enough through his laughter. Almost instantly, the twins boys looked down at their clothing. They both had their pants at their ankles and their undies in plain view for all to see. The boys had forgotten to pull them back up after the extraction of the painful hermit crabs from their bottoms.

A furious embarrassed blush appeared on their faces. They scrambled to pull them up as quickly as they could. The scene only caused Riku to laugh harder while they fumbled around with zippers and buttons.

"This is all your fault Riku!" Roxas repeated, lunging forward in an attempt to tackle the boy. Riku easily dodged Roxas, letting him fall to the sandy ground.

"Hmph. Is that all you got?" Amused, Riku ran off, not waiting around for Sora to attack him.

"Come back here!" Sora called, pursuing him with a sandy Roxas following close behind.

Kairi and Naminé were not sure what to think of the scene they witnessed, but secretly promised never to speak of the undies they saw that day.

* * *

"Do... you guys want to come over to finger paint?" Everyone looked to the shy girl who rarely spoke. Naminé clutched her small sketchbook to her chest, waiting for a response.

Along with Kairi, Naminé sat and watched the boys chase and wrestle each other for a few hours after they witnessed the twins with their pants low and undies showing. They originally went looking for the friendly trio to invite them over for finger painting much earlier in the day.

Kairi encouraged her cousin to speak up and ask them all to come over since Naminé suggested it. It took a lot of courage, but at last, she did it. Kairi smiled beside her and waited for the boys to respond.

"Finger painting?" Sora asked, but smiled. "Sure. Finger painting is fun!" Naminé nodded with an agreeing smile.

Also smiling, Kairi motioned her arm forward, continuing to walk on the sandy road of the main island. "Come on then, to my house!" Sora followed along eagerly. Roxas and Riku looked on, unsure at first if they wanted to participate in the messy activity, but went along anyway.

Soon enough they all sat at a small table in Kairi's room with enough finger painting supplies to supply a kindergarten classroom. It took no time at all for Sora and Roxas to get a little messy. They got carried away with their 'artist' activities.

"Ha! I painted this page faster than you!" Sora called, holding the soaking wet page filled with a random assortment of colors. Roxas scowled, looking to his own that nearly completed painting that contained his own assortment of random colors. Kairi shook her head, giving the twins a firm look.

"Guys, can you paint seriously? This isn't what Naminé meant when she asked you to come you know." Kairi reached over and held one of Naminé's many paintings. "She meant like this. See? It's a real painting. Yours is all messy." Sora looked down to his work, the difference between his and Naminé's was obvious.

"Alright alright." Roxas set his unfinished mess aside and grabbed a new clean paper.

"You don't like it, Kairi?" He placed his painting aside in favor of a new clean sheet. Kairi carefully crossed her arms to make sure no paint got on her dress.

"No. Even Riku's is better than yours." She smile, going back to her own painting. Devastated, Sora looked to Riku's painting in envy. Riku had painted a few stick figures holding swords and other weapons. He looked to his side as Roxas started painting blue clouds.

Defeated, Sora sighed, looking to his blank paper thoughtfully. He vaguely processed an idea. He wiped his hands clean of old paint and dabbed them in new ones. As he painted, his thoughts wandered towards the book he tried reading by himself. He did not comprehend why, but he liked the book, especially near the end.

The book made him feel like he was forgetting something, but he could not recall exactly what. But if he could not remember, were they important? He shrugged to himself before humming a tune to himself.

Time passed by as the children continued to paint whatever pictures they desired, the silence filled with Sora's soft humming that no one seemed to mind. If one had to describe the soft humming, it would probably be… 'incomplete'.

"Alright!" Let's compare our favorites now." Kairi proudly held up her picture, a childish drawing of a local paopu fruit found around the island. "See? It's those paopu fruits from Small Island!" She smiled when everyone around the table clapped, quite impressed with her skill. "Your turn, Naminé."

Naminé lifted hers for everyone to see. It was a large heart. Strangely, there were small red lines extending from it in every direction.

"? Naminé, what are the red lines for? Are those mistakes?" Kairi eyed the many lines that seemed to extend to nowhere. She grew more curious when her cousin shook her head in response.

"No. It's just a normal heart. But it's special because it connects to a lot of things." She paused, looking to her drawing and not explaining further. Although a little confused, the small table clapped anyway.

"Alright Sora, you're next." All eyes turned to Sora. He looked from his drawing to Kairi who had spoken.

"Well... " He stopped abruptly, perking up as if he realized something, looking to the door.

"? What's wrong, Sora?" Roxas asked, curious about Sora's painting and his attentive behavior. His brother turned to him, grinning widely.

"Venny is home!" He yelled, hopping up from the small table, painting long forgotten. He did not wait to explain before he raced out of the room.

"Sora! Wait a minute!" Roxas called, able to catch his brother before he got too far. "How do you know Venny is back?"

"I just know it. " He crossed his arms when he saw Roxas begin to look skeptical. "You can stay if you want you know." He knew his brother would come with him anyway. Rarely did the two go their separate ways.

"I'll go with you but... we have to invite everyone remember?" There was a pregnant pause before Sora recalled what his brother meant.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned, looking to the confused bunch still at the table. "Our birthday party is tomorrow. Will you guys come?" He deflated a little when Riku shook his head and sighed.

"Of course we're coming. You didn't need to ask." Kairi nodded in agreement.

"And we'll bring you presents!" As usual, Naminé agreed with her cousin, nodding shyly. The girls had already started on something handmade.

The twin boys looked among their friends, more excited than ever. "Cool!" Sora called, but cut off when Roxas began to push him out.

"Didn't you say Venny was home? We've got to go find him!"

"Right!" The boys raced off, closing the door to Kairi's house as they left. Naminé got up from her place at the table and approached the window. The boys were running down the sandy path, Sora leading the way.

"Who is Venny?"

"Venny is their big brother." Riku answered, continuing with his paintings. "You'll probably meet him at the birthday party if he really came."

"I'm sure you'll meet him tomorrow." Kairi added. She reached across the table, taking Sora's painting and looking over it. He had drawn a normal stickman, but all the yellow drawn on him where his heart would be caught her attention.

* * *

End of 'Finger Painting'

_**Last Updated:**__ May 17, 2013_

**Notes:**

- Whoa, what is this?! A new chapter! Well, in celebration of having 10 of 24 pages of my outline complete, I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter. Maybe if I hit the 15 mark, I'll post the third. But currently, the fic as a whole is sitting at about 20,000 words so far. Some of you who read the first one might notice the plot is moving a little quicker and there is a bit less fluff.

- I've revised the first chapter a little. Not by a lot really, I've just removed some words and reworded a few things. None of these chapters are betaed yet, but I'm trying my best!

- So, I'm sure everyone reading knows that Riku and Roxas didn't exactly get along. I've kinda brought that fact into my fic a little more than before, but in a childish manner. They're usual super intense battles has been reduced to occasionally butting heads and sparring battles. XD You'll see more of that soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Venny Arrives

**Venny Arrives**

"That is 'Small Island'. All the kids like to hang out over there for most of the day."

"... I don't think I've ever seen anything like that." The blue haired woman examined the patchwork buildings across the shore. "Is it safe to play over there?

"Of course! No one's ever gotten more than a splinter. But you only get those if you're racing on the wood."

"Looks like a big tree house. I wouldn't have minded playing years ago"

"I bet you would still want to now." Ven added. Aqua chuckled to herself, agreeing with their youngest friend entirely. Ven yelped when rough hands attacked his spike-covered head. "Hey! Watch it!" He ducked away, trying to reorganize his blond locks.

"Don't worry. You can't even tell if it's messy or not since it was already messy." Before they broke out into a playful wrestling match, Aqua lightly tapped Terra's shoulder and looked at Ven a bit more seriously.

"Alright guys, let's concentrate a little. Ven, aren't we looking for your little brothers?" Ven sighed, though quieted when Aqua approached. "We have 3 days to spend on the island. You guys can have your revenge match later." She rearranged his hair for him to look like less of a mess. "Alright?"

They nodded, giving each other a challenging look. "This way then." Ven instructed, heading down the sandy path that lead to his home. "The islands are small, so everything is in walking distance."

"I can see that. I think this is the smallest world I've ever visited."

"That may be true, but it's also one of the most beautiful ones. I bet this place has a nice sunset doesn't it, Ven?" Aqua injected.

Ven raised his gaze to the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun that would drop below the horizon soon enough. "Sure does. You guys can see it in a few minutes or so." He returned his gaze to the path when he thought he heard his name. Just ahead, two boys were rushing toward the trio with joyful expressions clearly visible.

"Venny!" Sora and Roxas hollered in unison. Ven, clearly surprised, waited for them to reach him. The twins tackled him, causing him to fall back with them in his arms.

"Whoa!" Ven sat up carefully, still having the grinning and giggling twins in a loose hug. He could not hide his own grin as he looked over them. "How did you know I was here?" Neither of the boys answered in favor of laughing and hugging their older brother.

"We missed you!" Roxas shouted with Sora nodding eagerly in agreement.

"I missed you guys too, but can I get up?" It took a while for Ven to get up from the floor. He dusted the sand from his clothes as the twins stood in front of him, barely containing their excitement. "Now you can give me a hug," he smiled, holding out his arms. The twin boys did not hesitate to hug their big brother tightly.

After a few moments, Ven heard the clearing of a throat behind him. "Sora, Roxas. This is Terra and Aqua." He released them from the hug, turning a bit to face his good friends. "They're training like I am."

Aqua knelt down to the eye level of the curious twins. "Nice to meet you. What are your names again?"

"I'm Sora!" Aqua looked to the eager , turning to the other expectantly.

"I'm Roxas."

"What nice names." She smiled, glancing at her taller companion as he squatted.

"Much better names than Ven." Terra kept a pleasant smile on his face even as he saw Ven preparing to protest.

"Really?" Terra grinned a little more at the question, realizing Ven's brothers were as childish as Ven. He nodded, but stood from his crouch.

"But, we should probably get moving now that introductions are finished. Right Ven?" The boy looked hesitant for a moment, but sighed in defeat when his younger brothers began cheering at the idea.

"Let's get going then." They continued down the sandy lane together. The sun slowly lowered and the sky began to color orange.

It was not a surprise to his friends that someone as naïve as Ven originated from a place where danger was as common as snow in the hot desert. The island seemed like a peaceful mini-paradise. Terra and Aqua took in the calm breeze that had been blowing in the island since they arrived. It was calm and quiet and the smell of the ocean tickled their noses.

"You're so tall!" Terra glanced down from the setting sky to the small children who looked up at him in awe. He noted Aqua chuckling to herself and Ven pretending not to listen. Terra smiled kindly again.

"Am I?"

"Yeah. We don't know anyone as big as you I don't think." The blond one declared thoughtfully.

"Yeah. And Venny is so short-!" Sora yelped in surprise when Ven forcefully ruffled his hair.

"I'm not that short!" Ven insisted. Ven dodged out of the way before the smaller brother grabbed him. Realizing he missed, Sora twisted and tried to grab his brother again. Ven grabbed his arms, playfully swinging him in a circle. Sora squealed in excitement. Ven placed him down after a full swing.

Ven barely had time to balance himself before the other younger brother came crashing into him, clinging onto his leg.

"Me too!" Roxas demanded, also eager to get a swing. Aqua and Terra glanced at each other, small pleasant smiles gracing their faces. They did not often see Ven being so playful.

"Ventus!" A woman's voice beckoned from nearby. Aqua and Terra cautiously surveyed the area, but no malice was present. A familiar looking woman waving from a doorway a few houses away caught their attention.

Ven paused, looking in the direction of his home, his mother waiting there for them. He carefully released his younger siblings before racing down the sandy path. Sora and Roxas were not far behind while Terra and Aqua walked after them all.

"Mom!" He rushed into to her and hugged her tightly. Unsurprised by his actions, she hugged her son closer while petting his head. It was reminiscent of his younger years.

"Venny is home!" Sora and Roxas clung to Ven's legs, announcing the obvious news to their mother . She gently pushed Ven away.

"I can see that." She held his shoulders as she gave him a good look up and down, gauging his heath. "Too bad I didn't know ahead of time since I barely get _letters_ anymore." Ven visibly flinched.

"I uh… I forgot?" He chuckled nervously, looking away from his mother. Her expression became stern and her grip on his tightened.

"You forgot to write your own mother letters? I send you one once every other week, how could you forget? Or were you just too lazy to write me a decent, 'Hi Mom, I'm doing ok' note?" She shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "What happened to my son who would gladly write me letters once a week without me reminding him?"

"Mom…" Ven shuffled on his feet, embarrassed that she decided to rant about him right in front of Terra and Aqua. Said friends were barely containing their laughter.

She stopped when she heard a snort of amusement, surprised to find two strangers standing nearby. "Oh my… who are they Ventus?"

"My friends, Terra and Aqua. I wrote about them. They came with me." He stepped aside so that she could have a full view of them.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize we had guests." With a small polite bow, she continued, "I am Ventus's mother; it's a pleasure to meet you two in person. He writes about you a lot when he remembers to write me."

Terra returned the gesture, bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you too miss."

"He might not write back often, but he always has something nice to say about you." Aqua bowed, recalling Ven often speaking of his mother.

"Is that so?" Ven rubbed his head shyly. His mother smiled at him. "Well, I'm sure we'll have more time to talk and catch up later. Come with me, Terra and Aqua. I'll prepare the guest room for you." The two friends nodded, following the woman inside leaving Ven and his brothers alone.

"Venny, can you tell us what you got us?" Ven looked down to a pair of expectant blue eyes.

"I can't tell you guys that. It's a present after all; you aren't supposed to know." Sora openly pouted, but did not protest.

Roxas crossed his arms in a similar manner as their mother did moments ago. "That's not fair." Ven looked at the twins thoughtfully, wondering what he could say to satisfy them at least for the night.

"Well… if you guys get ready for bed," he paused, holding up a hand when they adopted excited expressions, "_without_ making a mess… then I will give you guys a hint." The young boys cheered, rushing into the house. Ven laughed to himself, the twins were always so easy to please and satisfy.

* * *

"What's wrong this time, Naminé?" Kairi sat cross-legged in bed, looking over her cousin in worry. When Naminé did not answer, Kairi sighed. "Are you upset that Sora and Roxas left so early? Well, they have to get ready for their birthday party tomorrow…"

Naminé shook her head, confusing Kairi even more. She sat up with her small notebook clutched to her chest.

"… You promise not to tell?"

"Tell who?" Naminé did not answer, shaking her head. She put a finger to her lips silently.

"You can't tell anybody." She insisted. Kairi nodded in agreement after a short pause.

Naminé glanced around the dimly lit room before opening the sketchbook and slowly turning it around, revealing a new picture.

Kairi examined the image. This heart with the many lines stood out compared to the ugly black blobs of crayon that surrounded it, unlike the one Naminé drew earlier in the day. The black blobs were trying to swallow the big heart.

Kairi spoke after a long pause, "… That isn't a nice picture. Did you accidently get your picture dirty?" Naminé shook her head once more, holding the sketchbook closer.

"The bad stuff is coming… it's going to take all the hearts away." Naminé appeared to grow more frightened as she spoke. "It's coming to take the biggest one away too." She pointed to her drawing. "This one, it's coming to take this one away."

"Naminé…" Worried about her cousin, Kairi scooted over closer. "…is it really true? Maybe… you're just going crazy with your imagination or something." Naminé looked unsure, looking to the disturbing image again. Noticing such, Kairi gently closed it.

"Let's go to bed ok? I'm sure after you get some sleep, you won't be so afraid anymore." Kairi turned off the small lamp on the table on her side of the bed. "Just try ok?" She pulled the covers over her body and let her head fall to the soft pillow.

Still worried, Naminé hesitantly followed Kairi's example.

* * *

Ven was pleased. His home had not changed since he last visited. It smelled the same. The décor was the same. His room was the same. Even the bathroom had the same towels, though they looked more worn from use. Towel still lazily draped over his wet hair, Ven left the bathroom after a nice refreshing shower.

He glanced down the hall, surprised to find his mother secretly peeking into his younger brother's room. He approached, wondering if something happened. He had tucked them in after helping them get ready for bed not too long ago.

"Something wrong?" He whispered, his mother already saw him approaching. She looked into the cracked door for a moment longer before stepping away, gently pushing Ven away.

"Sora… every night, he stays up longer than he should trying to read that book."

"What book?" He had not heard about any problems from her letters to him. She sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"It's a book Kairi let him borrow apparently. It's strange… I've never really read anything like it. But Sora likes it a little too much. Much more than Roxas. Probably more than Kairi herself. I hope he has to give it back soon."

Ven absorbed the situation, but grinned widely. "Well… at least he likes to read mom." She chuckled, looking back to the cracked door.

"I'm going to get him to go to sleep again." She started to head to the door, but stopped when Ven grabbed her arm.

"I'll do it." He silently walked to the cracked door, peeking inside as his mother had minutes ago. Sora sat in bed with a bright flashlight focused on a book in his hand. He had a blanket loosely wrapped around himself in a failed attempt to dim the brightness.

Ven glanced at his mother again before he entered. She looked at him tenderly, which somewhat surprised him.

"What?"

"Whatever training you've been doing is good for you after all. You used to be so timid…" She gently pet his head again. "You're much more outgoing now, and brave too." Ven blushed, a little embarrassed from her words.

"I haven't changed that much, have I?" She merely chuckled, giving him a quick hug and an encouraging push toward the door.

"Go on, I don't want Sora to stay up much longer."

Ven carefully crept in, making as little noise as possible. He realized Sora had not heard his approach as he read aloud.

"Sora, why are you still awake?"

The small boy started, sloppily closing the book and turning off the flashlight. Ven waited as Sora put the book and flashlight on the nearby nightstand. He pulled his covers over his body and face. The room seemed still, a little too still. Sora peeked over the cover and found his older brother still waiting.

"…Sorry Venny." Ven said nothing. He squatted down next to Sora's bedside with a sigh.

"Mom told me you've been really eager to read that book lately." Ven continued when Sora nodded guiltily. "Tomorrow is a special day. You should go to sleep. Then you can read the book in the morning if you want." Ven gently tucked his brother in tightly while he spoke.

Sora's eyes lit up brightly. He recalled exactly what they had planned for tomorrow. Ven smiled kindly, gently petting his head.

"Go to sleep, alright?" Ven stood, pushing the storybook and the flashlight further away from Sora's side. He stepped out of the room, glancing in Roxas's direction. Luckily, he had not awoken. Ven glanced at Sora once more . He cracked the door again, glancing down the hall. Ven noted their mother had already gone. He assumed she went to bed.

He walked down the small hallway. He stopped for a moment and peered into the room Terra and Aqua were resting. They had their own separate cots for sleeping. He concluded that the makeshift cots were comfortable enough since friends looked peaceful in their sleep.

Ven continued down the hall to his own room. With a pleased sigh, he fell onto his bed, his _real_ bed. The bed in Land of Departure was top notch, but even still, _his_ bed felt more like his than the other. It did not take Ven long to fall asleep; he did not stay awake long enough to tuck himself in under the blankets.

* * *

_The figure walked slowly down the cobbled street. It finished raining on this world and the air was heavy and wet. He would be lying if he said the air pressure did not affect his old bones and made his joints creak._

_The older man scowled to himself. He hated this feeling. He detested the fact that humans grew so old so soon when so many goals were incomplete. He tightened his fists located comfortably positioned on his back. After a moment, he relaxed. His time would come; soon, time would not be an issue._

_The man paused in front of a large mansion surrounded by a thin forest. It was not far from the city, but there was plenty of privacy. Yes, one of _them_ lived here. He never realized how easily _they_ could be located. He also took note of the darkness that surrounded the area. It was not unbearably thick, but as he suspected, even the brightest lights attract shadows._

_He smirked, pleased to see his observations from his studies rung true in practice. He was closer to his goal than ever._

_The familiar sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening nearby interrupted his musings. He knew whom it was and did not bother to turn away from the large mansion in front of him._

"_I assume something new has happened." He spoke lowly; he did not want to attract unwanted attention. It would only cause him problems later._

_The new figure casually approached the older man, stopping beside him with his arms crossed across his chest. "I guess you could say that." The older man hummed in comprehension. He dragged one of his arms to his chin and he stroked his beard._

"_So, Ventus has left his cradle at last." The new figure nodded affirmative. "Alone?"_

"_No. He's with those two idiots he calls friends." The older man hummed again, placing replacing his arm behind his back._

"_And where has he gone?"_

"… _Home."_

* * *

Roxas yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he usually did in the morning. He squinted tightly and he pushed up from his bed. It seemed like a brighter morning than usual. Did their mother open the curtains already?

He opened his eyes wider when his eyes adjusted to the light. He expected to see the ceiling of his shared bedroom with light from their window. Strangely, it seemed as though someone painted a blue sky with fluffy clouds on the ceiling while he slept. He scrutinized the ceiling for a moment, but slowly realized that the clouds were actually moving.

Confused, Roxas observed the rest of the room. He realized he was not in his room at all. Roxas did not recognize this place. The tall lush grass stretched across the soft hills into the distance. He recognized none of the flowers that he spotted here and there. Even the sky had a strange indigo tone that he never saw at home. This was not the island. There was no sand deep in the grass like usual, only brown dirt. There were no flowers like those on the island, or at least he did not think there so. He watched the sky at home at least once a day, it never looked so strangely purple. He did not smell the ocean as he usually did; the clouds were not as fluffy as they usually were either.

He started to ask himself how he got there, but remained silent when figures he saw figures standing in the distance. He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the distant shadows, but they did not become clearer. He counted carefully a few times, concluding there were at least seven people, but it looked like even more were standing further back.

"… _Who are you guys?" _He called. He was not sure if he expected an answer, but he did not receive one. They stood there silently in the distance, they did not go further away, but they did not come closer either.

Although curious of their presence, the idea to get closer and find out never occurred to him. They did not seem like scary people, but maybe they were not friendly either. It was best to leave them alone, he concluded.

Roxas scanned the area once more. He found yet another change to his surroundings. To his surprise, his brother, Sora, slept mere inches away from him. How he did not spot him so close?

"_Sora?"_ Roxas shook Sora's shoulders. Sora remained asleep, undisturbed by Roxas's attempts to wake him. His expression remained completely at ease. _"Sora, wake up."_ Roxas tried, but with little success. He sighed, Sora was too hard to wake. He inspected the strange place in which they were resting again.

The scenery had begun slowly fading away to darkness. It was not a scary darkness; he recognized it as the darkness that swept him away into peaceful sleep every night and right before his afternoon naps. He wanted to stay in this strange place a little longer, but he did not mind the calm darkness that promised more nice dreams for him to enjoy.

"ROXAS!" The young blond jolted awake, looking around wildly in fear. He found no danger, only the grinning face of his twin brother. He realized that Sora had interrupted his dream, a dream that slowly faded from his memory. He sat up, glaring angrily.

"Sora! Why'd you wake me up like that!"

"Because. You wouldn't wake up the normal way. You could have slept through our entire birthday!"

"… Birthday?"

"Did you forget? It's our birthday! Come on!" Sora easily pulled his brother off the bed, hardly giving Roxas time to gain his balance. Roxas caught on to Sora's plan, returning his brother's grin.

The twins rushed out of the room; they agreed that their first target would be their mother. They raced down the hall, bursting into her room noisily, but her bed lay empty.

They stood dumbfounded for a moment, but soon the smell of breakfast and the sound of pots revealed she was already awake and cooking breakfast no doubt. While disappointed, another target still slept. The twins rushed down to the opposite side of the hall. They burst into the room again, pleased to find their other brother still asleep in his bed.

"Venny!" They screamed, hopping onto his bed. Quite startled, Ven screamed himself sitting up straight in bed. Quite content with his reaction, the twins burst into giggles, unable to contain their laughter. Ven composed himself easily, looking down at his mischievous brothers laughing and giggling away.

"Still like to pull pranks on me do you…" He did not have a real plan to get back at them, but he decided tickling would do. Ven aimed for the parts he knew would make them laugh and squirm the most. The house echoed with loud laughter and screaming as the twins begged for mercy. Ven planned to continue his attack, but stopped when their mother angrily strode into the room.

"Sora! Roxas! We have guests trying to sleep!" The young boys cringed as their mother yelled.

"They were just a little excited mom…" Ven tried.

"And you Ventus! You should know better!"

"It's ok Miss, we're used to getting up early." All occupants of the room turned their attention to Terra and Aqua standing calmly behind their mother. "We've already slept in a little more than we usually do." Aqua could not help but smile as she explained. Usually she scolded Ven, but his own mother did the same.

"If you're sure…"

Terra nodded politely. "We are ma'am. Besides, we don't mind if they get a little rowdy on their big day."

The young boys perked up at the mention of their big day. They hopped off the bed and rushed to their mother, hugging her legs.

"It's our birthday, mom!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

End of 'Venny'

_**Last Updated:**__ May 17, 2013_

**Notes:** Yay! I've hit page 15 of 24 of the outline! (31000 words all together) I've been traveling so much this summer, I haven't had much time to write, but I'm getting there. I really hope I can get this done before the summer is over. So close! (yet so far)

- Venny finally arrives on the island! Although Ven is an older brother, he's still a bit of a big kid. 8p

- Roxas has his first strange dream. What do these dreams mean? You will find out soon enough. Though, if you've read the old version of this fic, you probably have an idea.

- When I hit page 20 of the outline, I'll upload another chapter. I'm kinda stuck right now, but I'll find a way. Hope everyone is having a good summer!


End file.
